


Tell My Story

by winterwing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where they stopped being heroes after defeating Hawkmoth, Adrinette, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Soul Pancake, YouTube, also they didn't reveal identities, college aged, mentioned Alya, mentioned Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwing/pseuds/winterwing
Summary: Based on the Tell My Story: Blind Date series on YouTube by Soul Pancake. After having drifted from everyone after high school, Adrien and Marinette find themselves luckless in love and sign up to be a part of a social experiment. This experiment sits two random strangers in front of each other in a "blind date" and decide for themselves whether they would date each other after asking each other a series of questions.Marinette and Adrien are unexpectedly paired with each other. Which option will they circle? "I WOULD" or "I WOULD NOT"?





	Tell My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first work for the Miraculous fandom! I hope I do you proud! But if you want to understand the context of the situation, watch the Tell My Story series on YouTube. They are addicting! I have linked my favorite for your viewing pleasure. It's only seven and a half minutes long :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCQB2AaVgOY
> 
> Enjoy!

_You only have one shot to make a first impression on a blind date._

**Adrien**

The microphone attached to the collar of his shirt itched a little as he sat on a stool in front of a camera. This was something he certainly wasn’t unfamiliar with. He had to answer some questions before starting the experiment.

“I guess I don’t really have an idea of who a perfect mate would be. Maybe that’s why I’ve ended up with the wrong people so many times,” Adrien said as he nervously rubbed his neck.

Around a year ago he had been watching the  _Tell My Story: Blind Date_  series on YouTube—making him feel how self-conscious he was about being single, despite knowing deep inside that there was nothing wrong with that. But imagine his surprise when he learned that the people behind Soul Pancake had decided to make the series international and were currently looking for candidates throughout Europe and South America. Of course, Paris was on that list and after briefly thinking about it, he signed up. It wouldn’t hurt to just do it for fun, he thought.

He was twenty-five years old—why was he so hung up on love? It had been years since he had finished being Chat Noir. It had been years since he had last seen Ladybug or almost anyone else from high school for that matter. The only ones he still talked to were his best friend Nino and Chloe, the latter whom he only talked to since he was not given any other choice in the matter. Sometimes he had secondhand contact with Alya and Marinette through Nino, but there was not a lot of contact there. Almost everyone left Paris once they graduated from Francois-Dupont.

Back to the director’s question. He was asked who his ideal girl would be. Ladybug—a face he had not seen in a long while—instantly popped in mind. He really missed her. Ladybug and Chat Noir’s time had ceased the moment they defeated Hawk Moth once and for all. He dreaded the fact that they had never revealed their identities to each other.

And yet… another face he remembered was his former classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but he never really dwelled on her as much as Ladybug.

“I guess some things that I know I want in someone are…maybe someone who is sweet, kind, and positive. Maybe that’s all the same thing. I know that I’ve met someone like that before, but I let her get away. Maybe I’ll meet a girl today that fits all those qualities.”

Ladybug and Marinette were both sweet, kind, and positive. They each displayed those qualities in their unique ways—Ladybug with a higher sense of confidence than Marinette. He had seen Marinette display that confidence when pushed hard enough, especially when it came to her loved ones. He remembered that day he spent with her and her Uncle Cheng. They both held the conversations together, probably could have talked even more if it hadn’t been for the akuma. Marinette did not stutter even once that day.

As much as he missed his masked lady in red, maybe he missed Marinette more than he thought…

**Marinette**

She read that Soul Pancake was looking for French participants for a European version of  _Tell My Story_ , this YouTube series she sometimes watched about two strangers getting paired up and having to guess information about one another, who would then decide if they would date each other or not. She spent days thinking about it. Did it seem too desperate? It wasn’t like she was in desperate need of a relationship, but she also wasn’t having the best of luck in the romance department either… what if she did it, but the guy she got partnered with rejected her and then the whole internet would see it??

Over a cup of  _café au lait_ , she voiced these concerns to Alya. Alya’s romance life had been in cloud nine ever since she had locked both her and Nino in an animal habitat the day she and Chat battled Animan. They were on year five of the five-year engagement. Alya was oddly insistent on Marinette going for it.

Marinette had managed to talk herself down from it only to get a text from Alya a couple hours later:

**“Hey girl, I did you a favor and sent in your application to Soul Pancake. Be sure to be free next month on the 7 th for your interview ; )”  **

And with that, Marinette then found herself sitting in front of the camera. She had been asked to describe her ideal mate.

“Well, I’m not really one who believes in love at first sight. While I can totally acknowledge someone’s attractiveness, what really matters to me is the person inside,” she explained to the camera. “How can I be in love with someone who’s got the looks, but not the heart?”

She thought of Adrien right away—the boy who starred in every fantasy she dreamed up of throughout high school. She regretted never telling him her true feelings and it had been a couple years since she last saw him and many others from those days. The only person she was still in contact with was her best friend Alya and her boyfriend Nino. She knew Nino was still friends with Adrien, but her life in university and the internship kept her very busy. But she remembered the first-time meeting Adrien.

“In fact,” she continued, “this boy I was totally in love with in high school—I did not like him at first, even though he was obviously very attractive. The first time I met him, I thought he was trying to play this mean prank on me only to find out later that it was a huge misunderstanding. After school, it was raining and I was waiting for it to die down before walking home. He walked out a little later and explained the situation to me. He was so sincere. Then he gave me his umbrella. I guess that was when I started liking him. But I never got the courage to tell him. Wasn’t meant to be I guess. Maybe today I’ll meet someone who fits what I’m looking for.”

_“Alright Miss Marinette, you’re going to walk in first. Once you sit down I need you to close your eyes. You might hear your partner sit in front of you, but neither of you are not allowed to talk or see each other until we turn on the lights. Even if you don’t feel the lights, you will hear the switch. That’s when you can both open your eyes.”_

_“Adrien, your partner will already be sitting in her seat, so we need you to walk in with your eyes closed or keep your eyes down. Just walk in a straight line and you will find your seat easily. You are not allowed to talk or see each other until we switch on the lights. Even if you don’t feel them, you will hear the loud switch. That’s when you can both open your eyes.”_

Marinette had only been sitting for no more than a minute in the dark when she heard footsteps approaching her. There was a slight stumble and then the sound of the empty chair in front of her scraping the floor. She heard her partner breathe heavily. She didn’t need sight to know that he was feeling just as nervous as she was.

Call her crazy—but there was something oddly familiar with this mysterious presence.

They could both hear the camera crew and the director talk quietly amongst each other. Suddenly they stopped and almost instantly, a loud switch was heard and the bright lights flashed on. She felt her heart skip a beat, almost regretting making herself (or more accurately, Alya) go through this. Then she opened her eyes.

Her blue eyes stared into the green ones sitting across from her. They both let out a gasp, but didn’t let each other say anything more.

_Adrien is going to reject me on the internet!_

The bad thought went away when she saw his astonishment turned into a smile and a gentle laugh. She relaxed and let herself smile and laugh as well.

_Of all the people…_

“Hi,” they shyly said at the same time, which only made them laugh a little harder.

_Maybe this won’t be so bad._

**Level One: The Basics**

_*My name is Marinette and I was born and raised here in Paris. My father is French and my mother is Chinese and they both run a successful bakery. We lived upstairs above the bakery so my house always smelled like bread and sweets. In school, I wasn’t necessarily popular, but I would say that I was respected by my peers. I was class president so they came to me with any concerns and I am an aspiring fashion designer*_

One of the interns ran across the room to present them with clipboards and pens. They both skimmed through the sheets of paper and saw the kinds of statements they would have to fill the blank with.

On top of the first page read: LEVEL ONE

It all looked straight to the point, Adrien thought. He saw Marinette already begin filling it out. Kind of looked like she was trying not to laugh. He smiled and began filling out all the details he knew about Marinette. This would be the easiest test ever!

They set their pens down. “You first,” Marinette said.

“If you insist,” he chuckled lightly as he looked down at his clipboard. “Your name is Marinette,” he said sweetly to her, pretending that he did not know the beautiful all-grown-up former classmate sitting in front of him. He noticed her smiling, trying her best not to laugh. “And this is your story. You’re twenty-five years old,” he took a glance at Marinette who was still smiling sweetly at him. “For work, you are a fashion designer and your cultural/ethnic background is half-French and half-Chinese.”

Well he certainly hoped that Marinette had actually become a fashion designer at this point…oh no, what if he makes her feel like a failure if she didn’t?!

In his peripheral vision, he noticed the director scratching his head and looking very confused. Maybe he shouldn’t have been too on the dot?

“Wow”, Marinette said in mock amusement and not at all hurt like he was afraid of. “You’re pretty good at this. You got everything right, except for one” she said.

Adrien was momentarily dumbfounded. What could he have possibly gotten wrong?

“I am an _aspiring_ fashion designer, but so far I am just an intern at a design company. To make extra cash, I work at my parent’s bakery.”

_Oh right, the bakery!_

“That’s pretty impressive,” Adrien said genuinely impressed. “If this works out, I’d be genuinely interested to see some of your work. With the way you present yourself, I was so sure you’d be a professional in that field already.”

“Why thank you, that’s very nice of you,” she said gratefully. Her small smile turned up wider as she looked down at her own clipboard. “My turn!”

_*My name is Adrien and I was born and raised in Paris. My upbringing wasn’t exactly traditional. I would say that I was sheltered for most of my life. I didn’t actually start going to school until I was fifteen. Before that, I was homeschooled and I also worked as a model for my father’s clothing company. Not to get into too much detail, my mom suddenly stopped being around when I was fourteen. My dad took it really hard and it put a wedge between us. Along with modeling, my father had me do a bunch of other extracurriculars I guess as a way to keep me distracted. I still sometimes model, but my main priority is university. *_

Adrien slightly leaned back on his chair, prepared to hear all the correct facts about him slide off the lips of his former classmate.

“Your name is Nino,” she stated without missing a beat. Not even with the hesitance that most of the other participants said in their videos.

  _Wait what?_?

“You’re also twenty-five years old, and you work as a DJ and I think some of your cultural/ethnic background is Moroccan.” She finished reading off her clipboard looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow and a cocky look on her face.

Adrien then caught on to her game. _She thinks she’s so funny._

Adrien took in a sharp breath. “Sorry, you’re way off,” he said with a smile and then began reading off his clipboard. “My name is Adrien, you were right about being twenty-five years old though, but also gotta let you know that I’m not Moroccan either. I’m 100% European as far as I know.”

“Aww man!” she exclaimed in fake disappointment, “and what about your work?”

“Part-time model. In fact, I’ve modeled some stuff you might have seen before,” he hinted, hoping that she remembered the bowler hat competition she won. He noticed the look on her face that she did indeed get at what he was saying. “But right now, I’m just a student in university.”

“At least I got one right!” she chirped once again trying not to laugh. “Well it is very nice to meet you, Adrien,” she said extending out her hand.

“Likewise, Marinette,” and instead of shaking her hand, he took her palm and laid a sweet kiss on her knuckles—the very thing he used to do to Ladybug back in the good old days.

He failed to notice the falter in her smile that briefly appeared on her face when he kissed her hand.

**Marinette**

_“I had a couple close friends in school. I had this friend—someone I considered one of my best friends, actually—whom I met in an…afterschool program kind of thing. He was very flirty, and I was pretty sure that he liked me, but he was very respectful of my wishes and didn’t cross any boundaries. After that afterschool program ended, I didn’t see him again. The first time I met him, I was feeling pretty unsure of myself. I felt like I didn’t have what was needed to be…a part of this program. He was the one who encouraged me to keep going. He genuinely believed that I had what it took. When he wasn’t being a major flirt who told bad jokes, he was one of the kindest people I ever knew. Looking back, maybe I shouldn’t have been so hung up on this other crush. Maybe if the other guy hadn’t been around…well, maybe I would have given him a chance.”_

**Adrien**

_“When I actually started going to school with other kids, the only other person I knew was a childhood friend of mine whose parents were friends with my parents. I wanted so badly to make new friends, but it was hard. I’m pretty sure most people didn’t like me right away because they associated me with her, whom I found out was actually someone who liked putting down other people. Alright, she was a bully. One of the girls she liked teasing was one of the sweetest girls I ever knew. She stood up for herself and for others. She was very kind and very talented. Even though we weren’t incredibly close, she made me presents for my birthday and for Christmas. Maybe if I wasn’t so hung up on the other girl I liked, maybe I would have been paying for attention to her…”_

**Level 2: First Date Questions**

Marinette glanced at the next set of questions. Ok, these were pretty easy too. Nothing too serious. She took a moment to look up at Adrien who seemed to be hovering on of the questions, but then quickly scribbled something.

They both put down their pens.

“I went first last time. So…ladies first,” Adrien said with a gallant wave towards her.

Marinette smiled. “Alright,” she started. “If you could pick a new name, it would be Eren, spelled E-R-E-N” she added a wink. “You don’t have any siblings and I think you definitely have a sweet tooth!”

Adrien’s look of mock impressed was amusing to Marinette. This time she decided to be more accurate.

“Well, if I could change my name—you said Eren? E-R-E-N?” he asked with a laugh. “Are you an anime fan?” Both could barely contain their laughter. “I actually put that I would change my name to Adam. And you were right, I don’t have any siblings and you were also right about the sweet tooth. I love me some good macarons” he finished hoping that she got what he was implying.

He remembered the small baking class that her father taught at Chloe’s party. He had asked Marinette for one of her pink and white spotted macarons which she ended up dropping all over the place, minus the one he managed to catch before it landed on the ground.

 _Sorry! I’m so clumsy,_ he fondly remembered her saying.

“Oh, that’s good! So happens that my parents own a bakery and they make _magnificent_ macarons, if I do say so myself,” she commented with a wink, catching his drift. “Why Adam?” she asked.

“I don’t know, quite honestly. I feel that I look more like an Adam than an Adrien. What do you think?”

“I don’t know, I think you can pull off an Eren too,” which caused to the both of them to laugh hard for a good minute. Unbeknownst to them, half the production team were staring at them oddly while the other half seemed to be enamored by their chemistry.

“Okay,” Marinette started as she inhaled a final breath to calm down, “your turn.”

Adrien put down the clipboard he was fanning himself him and let out a quiet giggle, which she thought was adorable. “Alright, I put that if you could pick a new name it would totally be Chloe”.

He looked up in time to see the expected grimace appear on Marinette’s face. “I also put that you have no siblings and you have a sweet tooth. I hope you do, or else you’d probably be a sham to your baker parents.”

Marinette smiled so widely that her cheeks were hurting. She was having such a fun time. She’d have to thank Alya later for signing her up. “No offense, but Chloe is such a _gross_ name,” to which just smiled and shrugged. “As weird as it might sound, I would not change my name. It’s the name my parents gave to me and also, I think its unique. Sounds French, but I have yet to meet anyone else with my name. I’ve met Mariettes and Mariettas, but no Marinettes,” then she paused suddenly self-aware at how much she was talking. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go into a long speech about that.”

“But you’re absolutely right!” Adrien told her. “It’s unique and it’s such a pretty name,”

“Why thank you, Adrien,” she smiled as they both looked at each other in silence for a brief moment. “Well, what is was the—oh, right! You were right, I am an only child, although I do wish I had siblings. And lastly, I’m happy to tell you that I am _not_ a sham to my baker parents. I have a huge sweet tooth!”

“2 out of 3! Not bad,” Adrien self-complimented. “Maybe we can have a conversation over macarons one day.”

**Adrien**

_“Not having any brothers or sisters didn’t start bothering me until around the time my mom disappeared. My father took it hard and immersed himself in his work, up to the point where he didn’t seem to have time for me. And since I was homeschooled, it wasn’t like I could have friends keep me company either. My father’s assistant and our chauffeur tried their best, but I guess you shouldn’t really cross personal boundaries, especially with your boss’ kid. Going to public school when I was fourteen was the best thing to ever happen to me.”_

**Level 3: Heavyweight**

Just the word “heavyweight” made them both feel a little anxious. Once they filled out their questionnaires they set down their pens waiting for one or the other to say something.

“I went first last time,” Marinette said with a smirk.

Adrien let out a groan and said in mock frustration, “fiiine” and he looked down at his clipboard.

“These questions are a little trickier, but here’s what I got,” Adrien said, lightly patting the clipboard on his lap. “In a marriage, you think that the _woman_ should be the breadwinner,” he said with a wink, “you want to have two kids, and—this is a heavy one—your biggest fear about marriage is, this is just a shot in the dark by the way, you’re afraid of your spouse being jealous of you earning more money.”

Total shot in the dark, indeed. What kind of fears should Marinette have about marriage? Adrien thought. Her parents were basically relationship goals. She and her family were practically perfect.

“Those are all good guesses,” Marinette said once she took in all the answers. “I think that in order for a marriage to work, both spouses should be breadwinners. Everything should be equal. So, my future husband, better be okay with me working,” she added that last part jokingly, although it was still laced with truth.

“That sounds fair,” Adrien commented.

“As for the kids, at the moment, I want to have _three_ kids. I may or may not already have their names picked out,” Marinette giggled as she brought up the clipboard to her face.

“What, really?” Adrien chuckled. “What are the names of your future children?”

“Emma, Hugo, and Louis!” she listed off easily on her fingers. “Dog or cat babies wouldn’t be so bad either. Or a hamster.”

“All of the above?” Adrien asked.

“Even better!” she exclaimed and she looked down at the last question. The most serious one of them all. “My biggest fear about marriage is actually not being able to provide.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, being able to provide financially—what if my dream of being a fashion designer doesn’t happen for whatever reason? Years of school gone to waste and I’d have to look for other ways to provide for my family. I mean that emotionally too. It kind of scares me if all my faults make my future husband fall out of love with me…”

**Marinette**

“My parents pretty much had a perfect marriage. They told me that it was pretty much love at first sight, not even cultural boundaries could break them. They opened a bakery together, they’re successful together, they pretty much do _everything_ together. Where I’m going in life, I probably won’t do everything with my future spouse. My parents just cliqued and everything fell into place perfectly. I consider myself a perfectionist and I probably won’t be able to achieve their level of perfection.”

She didn’t mean to go off on another rant. She didn’t even realize she had until she felt Adrien gently rubbing her knee. She looked up to see the most gentle and endearing smile on his face.

“If your future husband doesn’t love you, faults and all, he probably wasn’t meant for you in the first place. And I am so sure that you have a future in fashion design. In fact, I know that you do.”

That was oddly comforting.

“Thank you,” her voice cracked, which took her by surprise. “Oh, my turn!” she cleared her throat and began reading her answers.

“In a marriage, you think both spouses should be breadwinners. You want to have two kids and…” this was the part she had most difficulty in. She had a pretty good idea considering how much she knew about Adrien’s family drama. But she had a mental debate over being accurate or not. “…your biggest fear about marriage is your spouse dying.” 

Adrien’s gentle face remained the same more or less. He was still smiling so she felt relieved that she didn’t obviously offend him in anyway.

“You’re really good at this, Marinette,” he said. He lifted his clipboard. “You were right about the breadwinners thing. It doesn’t matter what gender you are as long as you’re capable of providing for your family, in whatever it is you end up doing.”

There he goes again, making her feel good about her life anxieties.

“For the kids thing, I didn’t really put down a number. I just want to have as much as possible. More than one would be preferable, since as an only child, it can be pretty lonely. I’d hate for my kids to feel lonely in their own home. Honestly, I’d even push for adoption if it meant having a big family.”

“Wow,” Marinette gasped. “That’s really amazing of you,”

“Why thank you,” he smiled.

It was quiet for a bit. They both had anxieties about this last question.

“You were half right. I am terrified of my spouse dying, especially if she dies young,” he said. “I’m terrified of not only being alone, but if we were to have children how would that affect my relationship with them, you know? My father took my mother’s disappearance really bad and now I barely have a relationship with him. Would I just turn into my father?”

Now he was the one doing the rambling, oh dear. Was he getting too personal?

Then this time it was Marinette who placed a hand on his leg, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. “We don’t have to be reflections of our parents. Even if your spouse were to die young, you won’t be lonely. You surround yourself with your friends, family, and be there for your children. Your father didn’t know how to handle it. Now you know what he should have done.”

Adrien placed his hand over hers. His eyes had that glassed look, but he still looked into her bright blue eyes. “Thanks, Marinette,” he said in a hushed tone.

All she could do was smile. “Anytime, Adrien,” and she squeezed his leg once more before straightening up in her seat.

This wasn’t how any of them expected their day to turn out. But that was not necessarily a bad thing.

**Will You Date Me?**

They both lifted the sheets of paper on their respective clipboards, expecting another sheet of questions they could tease each other with. The smiles drooped as they looked down on their sheets in slight astonishment. It was _the_ sheet. The one that said “I WOULD or I WOULD NOT” in a giant bold font. This was it. Time to make their decisions.

**Marinette**

_I guess all I want is someone who is kind and knows how to make me laugh. Even bad jokes can make me laugh sometimes._

Marinette set down her pen. “I want things in the open now,” she said. The serious tone in her voice made a nervous shudder run through Adrien’s body. Did he do something wrong?

“At this point, I think everyone in this room knows that we actually _do_ know each other,” she said with an awkward smile. She cleared her throat.

“When I first saw you,” she turned her clip board. “I said that I would date you.” And there it was, plainly displayed on the sheet of paper being displayed to him: “I WOULD” encircled a couple times in her red pen. Adrien let out a breath he subconsciously held. He felt his cheeks start to burn and his heart beat a little quicker.

 _Oh my god_ , he realized, _I want this. I **really** want this…_

“I said that I would date you, because I remember how sweet you were in high school. You were one of the nicest guys I had ever met. Chloe was your oldest friend, but that didn’t stop you from telling her when she was in the wrong—which was a lot. And…” her voice began to vibrate on that last word. She looked back down into her lap. “And… I had a really big crush on you.”

Okay, that was something he wasn’t expecting.

_Marinette had a crush on me??_

“ _Oh mon dieu_ , I finally said it!” she gasped as she slapped the clipboard down. She giggled nervously. “It only took ten years!”

“You had a crush on _me_?” he gasped, but didn’t let the smile on his face falter.

“Yeah,” she answered, still giggling nervously. “Didn’t help that you are also very attractive.” Her eyes grew wider at the surprise and of her own embarrassment at giving such an unexpected compliment. She waved her face with a quick flitter of her hands and heard Adrien say an amused thank you. She sat still once more and continued with the procedure she was told to do at this stage.

“Then we started talking and getting to know each other better, I’ve decided…” she paused briefly and took a breath. “I’ve decided that I would _still_ like to date you.”

His heart soared. Maybe he finally got it right this time.

“Based on our conversation, you still are the same kind, funny guy I knew, and sort of fell in love with in high school. And you’re still pretty hot,” she added more confidently this time.

**Adrien**

He let Marinette try to calm herself for a moment after revealing her ultimate decision. His heart continued to flutter and he felt his arms grow a little weaker and jelly-like, but nothing could remove the big smile on his face. He let out a nervous laugh. “I guess it’s my turn,” he said.

He straightened up in his seat, cleared his throat, and tried to relax his cheek muscles in order to look more serious. “When I first saw you, well for one thing I was incredibly surprised to see it was you,” which made the both let out a light chuckle, “but then I also thought,” he turned his clipboard. “I WOULD” encircled a million times in his black pen. “Hell yes, I would date you.”

He looked up and saw Marinette’s face turn as red as the shirt she was wearing and let out a quiet giggle. “In high school, you were one of the coolest girls I knew. You were sweet, kind, and always tried to be the better person during bad situations. Maybe a little shy, but shyness never hurt anybody. Anyone would be so lucky to date anyone as awesome as you.”

He thought it was so cute at the way Marinette received his compliments. Her face was flushed, but she had the biggest, brightest smile on her face. Truly some things never change.

“You’d be surprised how much shyness hurts,” she muttered amusingly.

“Then when we started talking. You’re still the amazing sweet girl from high school. Although you’re different too. I can see it in the way you hold yourself up. You’re more confident. Also, you’re hilarious. Never did I think that you would start this experiment by giving me facts about Nino instead of me.”

Marinette’s flushed face looked at him admirably. “So that means…?”

“Oh right!” he slightly jumped in his seat and rubbed his neck bashfully. “I would _definitely_ still like to date you!”

Both dorks couldn’t keep themselves from smiling, giggling, or blushing. Very mature twenty-somethings indeed.  “Well, that’s great!” Marinette said breaking the unspoken happening between them.

“It is!” Adrien agreed. “So…how about those macarons?” he stood up and shyly offered her his hand.

She took his hand and stood up, still unable to wipe the dorky grin off her face. “Sure! Let’s go satisfy our sweet tooths.”

They began walking off stage as they had seen other couples do in previous videos. “Wouldn’t it be sweet _teeth_?”

“You know…that’s a good question,” Marinette thought pensively for a moment, before remembering about something else. “Hey, I have an even bigger question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Are you still a huge Ladybug fan?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ta da! this was intially a multichapter thing, but decided to put everything in one. I hope you liked it! I started this back in August, but then I got busy with grad school. I finished my first semester and got two As and a B! So here is my gift to you and your patience if you happened to be waiting long.
> 
> I also gift you with my other favorite episode of the Tell My Story series :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbvk5TPJhxM
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
